


Pokéball

by MapleKomori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleKomori/pseuds/MapleKomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[to the tune of “Wrecking Ball” by Miley Cyrus]</p><p>Wrote this for FAWM.  Want to hear me sing it?  <a href="http://fawm.org/fawmers/captainquirk/">It's here.</a>  (Although, fair warning, I'm not a great singer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokéball

Forgot the date  
You came in late  
You missed the starter pokémon.  
Professor Oak  
Such a nice bloke  
Made sure they were not all gone.

I’m your pikachu  
Now I’m stuck with you  
I won’t get in the ball.

I’ll just stand and baulk  
Taste my thunder shock  
I won’t get in the ball.

I won’t get in the pokéball  
I can’t believe you have the gall  
I don’t want to start a pokébrawl  
I don’t care if you’re my trai-ai-ai-ner.  
You’re my, trai-ai-ai-ner.

All your commands  
All your demands  
I want only to be free  
You pout, you sigh  
I won’t comply  
Go get yourself a caterpie.

Just leave me alone  
Save that thunderstone  
I won’t get in the ball.  
This electric rat’s  
Had enough of that.  
I won’t get in the ball.

I won’t get in the pokéball  
I can’t believe you have the gall  
I don’t want to start a pokébrawl  
I don’t care if you’re my trai-ai-ai-ner.

I won’t get in the pokéball  
You can get those pidgeys by yourself  
Now we’re jumping in a waterfall  
And those spearows are dea-ea-ea-dly.  
Yeah, they’re dea-ea-ea-dly.

And now I’m lying on the ground  
And the spearows diving are immense  
Rain is falling all around  
You stand above me in defence

It looks like we’re in dire straits  
You’re telling me that I should trust  
And so I will do what I must...

I hope you don’t mind  
I hate being confined  
I am your pikachu

I came in with a thunder shock  
I’ll force the spearow flock to stop  
I’ll fry them up and let them squawk  
I’ll do what I can to sa-a-a-ave you.

I will never let you fall  
I see you now, I’ve made the call  
Though I won’t get in the pokéball  
I’ll follow you, my trai-ai-ai-ner.  
You’re my, my trai-ai-ai-ner.  
You’re my, my trai-ai-ai-ner.


End file.
